


Good Night, Sir Knight

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Gen, I hope you enjoy this, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, it just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon reminisces about his time and developing feelings for the stead-fast  manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sir Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST work posted to AO3, and I hope it's well received. This one shot was taken from my series in fanfiction.net, where I hope to slowly edit and transfer all of my earlier work here as well. Though this was written in 2012, I hope my future writings will have matured by then. I have no beta to speak of, so if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me.

_This is a moment worth cherishing,_ Leon thought, leaning in content against his King's doorframe.

Merlin was fast asleep, kneeling on the soft fur rug placed by the table, limply grasping Arthur's newly commissioned battle helmet and a rough polishing cloth. The young man's head was tilted at a sharp, uncomfortable looking angle, but there was a serene little smile planted on his elfin face all the same.

Leon didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at Arthur's quirky manservant with a no-doubt dopey grin on his own face, before the lad smacked his full lips together and twitched. The movement caused the protective head gear to tip just slightly enough for the knight to see the consequence of it falling to the stone floor, and shattering the peaceful environment. He lunged forward, and miraculously catches the metal!

A soft sigh alerted Leon back to the present, so he froze stiffly; afraid to awaken the hard-working boy, but his fears were put to rest. Merlin continued to stay in slumber-land, blissfully unaware of his watchful guardian.

With great care, the blond nobleman placed the helmet upon the King's table, and then gently sat down on the very bench where his friend's head lay.

Leon was so very rarely seen without his chain mail, so it left him feeling quite vulnerable, but in this moment thanked God he took it off in favor of searching for this young man to have an informal conversation. In the days following the Lamia's attack, he'd been almost frightened to apologize to the poor manservant for whatever wrongs he had committed while in the beast's thrall, but was eternally grateful he held no grudge. He and Merlin had never really been alone together, or talked one on one unless it involved important messages for the royal family, so he decided to strike up a more than skin-deep relationship with the farm boy who'd risked his life for Arthur on more then one occasion. The knight was pleasantly unsurprised to find he got along with the no-longer willowy youth, and they formed an unspoken agreement to meet by the northeast balcony every night to talk.

The two conversed about everything under the sun, and so far have not run out of anything to say. Leon grew more and more comfortable with the blue-eyed young man, and he was positive the feelings were mutual. He never noticed before, but Merlin held himself differently around the knights-more straight backed and guarded. As if thinking they'd notice and discriminate against his status or lithe build. That didn't shock Leon, for other men and women of lower standing had the same gait when in front of those of higher birth. It seemed an almost instinctive and protective stance. Commoners knew knights and nobles and lords could get away with almost anything save for murder (and even that was questionable), so it saddened Leon to see Merlin thinking the same, albeit unconsciously. Though, equally unconsciously, the farm boy's shoulders slackened more and more each night. The change gave the blond a confusing emotion. A feeling that matched a great deal to euphoria.

When Morgana's men attacked, Agravaine's betrayal revealed, Leon also felt a horrible piercing, or severing. As if an invisible limb were cut off when Merlin (and Arthur) couldn't be found. They fled toward Lot's kingdom, and with them, his previously unknown appendage. Though caring for and helping the people of Camelot escape was a worthwhile distraction, it did not numb the unforeseen pain the manservant's disappearance caused. The knight had never known such pain, including the severe burns he received from the monstrous dragon that plagued the citadel a few years back.

Leon was not used to these burdensome feelings, nor was he trained for them. He knew to be brave when standing against his foes; he knew to show restraint when dealing with higher born lords; he knew to be patient with young pages and squires. No one had thought to teach the privileged noble-born man what true anguish was. It was terrifying and unwanted. Why was love such a random and cruel thing? Seeing as he had never been taught about love, Leon rationalized it best be forgotten and put away.

He must disregard the worry slowly festering away at the back of his mind. He must ignore the jarring fear of "what ifs," and "could be's".

But that was impossible. Even in the dream world, these thoughts bombarded him, dreams and nightmares. Merlin and Arthur safely tucked away in the man servant's small home. Merlin and Arthur being beaten blue and bloody by Morgana's men. Merlin and Leon reuniting in the forest. Merlin dying in Leon's arms. The King and his manservant returning heroically, and then defeating the traitorous royals in a victorious blaze. Leon decided not to sleep after that dream, hoping to preserve its' good fortune, and far too wary to see what else his subconscious had in store for him.

To the utter relief of the citizens of Camelot (and the immense relief of Leon) Merlin returned to their welcoming hide-away with a truly heart-warming plan the very next day. A plan that would lift the spirits of their fallen King, and hopefully, restore his faith in the belief and truth that they would all follow him to hell and back.

Merlin, a simple peasant from King Cendred's kingdom, born in a nebulous village called Ealdor was a true wonder. From his first steps in the castle's courtyard, to those confident bounds in this forest clearing, he stood a changed man. This simple, but extraordinary farm boy unwittingly molded and matured the Pendragon Prince to become the legend Leon saw gleaming before his eyes. Without him, Arthur never would have stood up to his father. Without him, Arthur never would have fought as hard as he did for his people. Without him, Arthur never would have pulled a sword from a stone.

Without Merlin, Leon never would have experienced this incredibly warm, almost tangible feeling spreading through his chest.

After witnessing the nearly impossible feat of strength that apparently proved Arthur's worth as heir to all of Albion, the blond man turned his admiring gaze to the other man that made this all possible, and froze. This day would be one of Leon's most precious memories. Yes, it would be remembered for Arthur's shining glory (but he always had faith in his determined sovereign), but Merlin's smile would be the first part to come to mind. And for a second-just a second when their blue eyes met-he swore that that smile grew larger.

Given all that the men of Camelot have been through, they'd all like to think that these experiences drew them closer. Leon likes to think this is true purely based on the relaxed stance Merlin carries with him now wherever he travels in Camelot. (Truthfully, it makes the knight jealous that everyone can see this unshielded version of his unrequited love.)

Their late night talks continued the day of Morgana's defeat. Even though both were tired, it was as if an all-powerful source led them to the balcony that night. They laughed and they cried. Merlin wouldn't say why, be it from exhaustion or just the sheer trials they endured, but Leon didn't ask. All answers would be uncovered eventually (the knight was positive the manservant would open up soon). They continued these sessions without reserve, until they ended up having get-togethers more then three times a day.

Maybe that was why Leon had been left waiting for an hour (a bit pathetic) on the balcony before he decided to search for the lad. The chores must have been piling up because the two can get awfully caught up in each other. Leon had seen Arthur grow steadily wrecked and irrational as his official (NOT going to be canceled) wedding date loomed closer, so his getting irritated with an absent knight and a wayward manservant were understandable. The blond knight had longer training sessions these days, so it came as no surprise Merlin was snoozing on Arthur's bedchamber floor.

With great care, Leon gently lifted Merlin into his strong arms, and began walking out of the King's room. Tonight was the night before his wedding day, and the rest of the men had taken him out for a long stint at the tavern. It wouldn't be good if the drunken Lord were to stumble over a sleeping servant.

Carrying the wisp of a boy was hardly an onerous task, and it gave Leon a tingle of pleasure to have him held safely and securely in his grasp. The raven hair was silken against the skin of his exposed shoulder as the fabric slid down whilst holding up the younger man, and his head lolled along with the even strides. Though this movement was delicate as could be while toting a body through the castle halls, it probably jostled Merlin quite a bit. He started to wake.

"Le-Leo…" the name was slurred, for the speaker was still very drowsy. "Wha-Wha's goin' on?"

He chuckled at the words that slipped not so smoothly from the younger's mouth, then answered in a hushed tone. "I'm taking you to bed."

With eyes still closed, Merlin's brow furrowed. "But I still hafta finish polishin' armor."

"His majesty is getting married tomorrow, not waging war."

"Bu-"

"Nor is he involved in the upcoming jousting tournament."

Leon didn't know if Merlin found replying difficult, or decided sleeping was the better option, but the hallway became silent once more. He did notice that the manservant's slim fingers clung tighter to his tunic.

They reached the physician's quarters soon after and the knight didn't bother to keep quiet. Ever since the rescue and Gaius's revealed condition, Arthur had the maids immediately remake Morgana's rooms to suit the needs for the sick and loyal man. Merlin's guardian was currently residing in one of the most comfortable beds in Camelot.

Leon easily stepped across the tiny stairs to the back room, and then passed the already open door to reveal a drastically cluttered floor. Luckily, the bed was clear of clothes and paperwork, so he laid Merlin to rest atop his blankets. It was a warm season, so he was confident the lad wouldn't catch sick.

Before walking away, or even leaving the commoner's personal space, the nobleman took one last look at Merlin. Raven hair curled across his forehead and adorably big ears to tickle the nape of his neck. Dark, thick eyelashes closed over pointed cheeks. Pink and pouty lips opened to breath out warm air. The shining moon high-lighted his luminescent skin. All in all, Leon was reminded of the other-worldly pictures of Elves that he once read about as a child.

Throwing caution to the wind, the bearded protector leaned in closer, then so close he could feel Merlin's breath ghost over his neck. Finally, his lips descended onto the corner of his friend's inviting mouth. The kiss was fleeting but it left a wonderful sensation on the knight's lips.

Quicker then his mind could process, Leon's feet had already maneuvered his body to the entrance of the manservant's room. He was almost gone, but then a sigh no louder then a whisper echoed across the space between him and his love. "Leon." It sounded like a heavenly praise.


End file.
